Uldum
Tol'vir |level=83-84 |loc=Southernmost Kalimdor |pop=Unknown |major=Lost City of Tol'vir Halls of Origination |affiliation=Titans |resources=Unknown superweapon }} Uldum (pronounced: Ul-doom), also known as the "Land of the Titans" is an ancient desert located on the southern coast of Kalimdor, surrounded by the Un'Goro Crater in the north, Tanaris Desert in the east and Silithus in the northwest. It is the homeland of stone-cat people known as Tol'vir and is rich with Titan lore. Somewhere in Uldum is a some sort of superweapon. History Fragments of notes unearthed from Bael Modan suggest that a great titan city lies deep within the rocky expanse of the southern desert. So far, dwarven expeditions have yet to track down the location of Uldum, but they are confident that it’s only a matter of time.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 211 Uldum is a research facility for the titans in their continuing efforts to enhance the biosphere of Azeroth. Specific information regarding their work as it relates to Uldum is unknown and can only be accessed with the Plates of Uldum.Stone Watcher of Norgannon Uldum was mentioned in the legends of Azeroth, but its location long remained a mystery. Brann Bronzebeard mentioned in his travelogue, Lands of Mystery, that he searched for it all over Tanaris, but could never find it. He wondered if it could just be another name for the Caverns of Time, but he didn't know for sure.Lands of Mystery, 59 However, his assumption proved to be false, as Uldum is actually located on the southern edge of the continent, and it was hidden by some sort of Titan cloaking device. The Cataclysm damaged the device, and unveiled the long forgotten, mysterious land. It is notable however that the dungeon release order in World of Warcraft somehow mirrors Brann's journey to some degree, in that Brann has visited Ulduar after Uldaman, but has not yet reached Uldum. Prospector Gunstan maintains a lonely vigil nearby on behalf of the Explorers' League. Geography Map and subregions * To be announced... Dungeons Travel hubs * To be announced... Adjacent regions Uldum in World of Warcraft Few quest involve Uldum: * * World of Warcraft: Cataclysm The third expansion, World of Warcraft: Cataclysm will add Uldum as a new vast zone south of Un'goro Crater. It will take up the southern coast of Kalimdor which is currently unused space, and a part of the unused Ahn'Qiraj zone. The zone will contain two new dungeons inspired by ancient Egypt. Brann Bronzebeard will also make a reappearance in this zone as he searches for more answers regarding the Titans history. Notable characters * Brann Bronzebeard Old Quotes *With the use of map viewers, Uldum does not exist beyond the door which is present in the game. Unlike nearby Zul'Farrak which is fully assembled, nothing at all exists for Uldum. : : : However in the WWI Q&A Panel it was stated that: : At BlizzCon 2008, the following was said: : Speculation It is said that Uldum was one of the three ancient halls in which the earthen (the ancestors of the dwarves) were left to sleep by their titan creators.Ironforge - the Awakening of the Dwarves Similar locations exist at Uldaman and Ulduar; additionally, a fourth location, Maraudon, is the location of Terramok, an ancient titan vault. There is a giant hole in Uldum's door, presumably something really big escaped from Uldum (due to the way it is broken). The carvings on the pillars around Uldum hint at some sort of serpent. With the announcement that Uldum will be a zone between Un'goro Crater and Ahn'Qiraj, it is currently unknown what will happen to Uldum's door. References fr:Uldum Category:Uldum Category:Future zones Category:Titans Category:Cities Category:Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Category:Lands of Mystery